ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle Ground Mount Frappe
A snowy mountain located in the far north section of the Earth, west of the Northern Mountains. The temperatures on this mountain are so low that even fire turns to ice immediately. This is also the location of the OX King's castle. You may battle here. * Bastion Allara * Aaron Soul * Monarch * Battle Slot 4 Battle Bastion Allara *Health: 713,324/ 915,000 *Speed: 307 (537 *Strength: 288 (647.5) *Stamina: 580/880 *Blast gauge: 2/5 *Equipment: waxing pole (2x rapiers), gloves of damage mastery, cyborg combat chasis, lime green scarf, 2x senzu beans *Effects: immune to pl effect, 5% ki resistance, 25% ki and physical damage boost, +25% speed and strength, self repair system, -20% stamina *Blast 1: equilibrium *Blast 1: human condition *Blast 2: divergent charge *Blast 2: Endless divergence *Signature: Divergent path *Ultimate: super electric strike Aaron Soul * Health: 391,631/595,000 * Speed: 298 ( 357.6 ) ( 429.12 ) * Strength: 372 ( 446.4 ) * Stamina: 287/500 * Blast Gauge: 1/5 * Equipment: Staff of Souls ( Dual Swords ),Combat Gloves,Blood Stained Headband ( Lime-Green Scarf ) * Effects: 70% Physical Damage Boost ( Full Saiyan/Combat Gloves/SSJ3 ) 20% Speed Boost ( Lime-Green Scarf ) * Blast 1 : Soul Sense, Plasma Field * Blast 2 : Plasma Wisp, Super Kamehameha * Ultimate : Saiyan Spirit Monarch * Health: 329,624/699,000 * Speed: 513 * Strength:425 * Stamina:580/900 * Blast guage:3/5 * Equipment: Ki Gloves, Lime green scarf, Streamline clothes, 2X senzu beans * Effects: 40% ki, 25% physical, 50% speed boost * Blast 1:Buttershield * Blast 1:Burning Butterflies * Blast 2: Butterfly Barrage * Blast 2: Papillons Eyes * Ultimate: Saiyan Spirit FIGHT!!! * "Monarch smirks looking at the two of them "Now this... This will be fun. Can't say I've ever fought you Bastion, can't wait to see what you can do." He throws 10 ki balls at Bastion. (7 hit 28162 * Aaron looks at Monarch hesitantly, before rushing at Bastion attempting to strike him with his staff. ( 10 Dual Sword Strikes 3 hit 19,980 ) * "huh ok i probably should have seen that coming shouldn't I" bastion spins his staff before launching himself at Monarch spinning the staff between his fingers clipping his face a few times before shoving him back with the staff (10 staff strikes 5 hit 49500 * Monarch smirks "Now Bastion that was unnecassary." He throws 10 ki balls at Aaron (7 hit 29645 * Aaron deflects 3 of them, before rushing at Monarch, and whacking him across the face with his staff, and then rushes towards Bastion, spin kicking him in the side, and then a bicycle kick to the shoulder. ( 7 Dual Sword Strikes to Monarch 5 hit 33,300, 3 Dual Sword Strikes to bastion miss ) * Bastion shrugs "Ok then fine" he parries aarons strikes and ducks under them swinging his staff catching his stomach dragging him into monarch and spinning them around before throwing them upwards and prepares his staff like a baseball bat and swats both (5 staff strikes to aaron 4 hit 37,600 and monarch 2 hit 19,800 * Monarch smirks "Time for you to face the wrath of a true Super Saiyan Bastion." He burst into SSJ2 before throwing 9 ki balls at bastion. (4 hit 25244 * Aaron remains silent as he regains energy. ( Skips Turn ) * Bastion takes up a defensive stance "not yet, i'll wait till full power comes out to play" (skips turn) * Monarch looks perplexed "You holding back Bastion? I don't think you can afford to do that." He smirks and throws 10 ki blasts at Bastion (8 hit 50489 * Aaron's aura flares up at he rushes towards Monarch, his hair long and flowing golden."Heads up!" He says comically as he uppercuts him with a kick, and then slings him at Bastion with his staff. ( SSJ3 Transformation, 5 Dual Sword Strikes to Monarch 3 hit 37,944, 4 Dual Sword Strikes to Bastion 1 hit 12,648) * "I was planning to act defensively and a get a gauge on this and that was a tactical error on my part" Bastion leaps to the air driving down at Aaron "Bad pun is bad" he drops down then flicks his staff up twirling it in he air (10 dual tonfa strikes 4 hit 39,600) * Monarch smirks "Even though you're a stage above me Aaron I am still much faster than you, you can't beat what you can't hit." HE throws 10 ki balls at Aaron (4 hit 25,244 * Aaron smiles, and chuckles."And even though you're fast than me, you've gotta have the power to back it up." Aaron delivers a swift slam to Monarch's legs, before kicking him backwards."Which you have. That's what makes this fun." ( 10 Dual Sword Strikes to Monarch 4 hit 50,592 ) * "Am i being ignored? huh damn guess i need to be a bit more flashy" Bastion charges up entering Binery warrior he throws his staff into the center of Monarch and Aaron an it splits into the 2 tonfas pushing them into each other and spinning around as Bastion descends on them reforming his staff and proceeding to beat them down (5 to monarch 4 hit and 4 to aaron all hit 71,280 * Monarch smirks. "Of course not dear, I was merely warming up." He bursts into SSJ3. "Now for the main event." He smirks as he fires 9 ki balls at bastion (6 hit 49,980 * Aaron chuckles."Monarch's right, the shows just begun!" Aaron's aura fades into a cyan as his activates Soul Sense. He rushes at Bastion, hitting him in the gut, before forcing his palm into multiple parts of his chest, before materializing his staff pushing him backwards. ( Soul Sense, 9 Sword Strikes 1 hit 15164 ) * "Well that worked i suppose" bastion charges throwing his staff so it circles his body maintained by his ki then charges straight into monarch (10 staff strikes 6 hit 106,920